Germanyxreaderx italy: mine
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: You sat at the table awaiting your fiancé, Germany. It was your favorite reastrant called 'lil Italy' The only thing was he was late and not just 3 or minutes lat he was 3 hours long. feli the store owner came out with his phone and held it to her ear " " you heard the German voice fill your ear and you smiled that is until you her "we are through"...
1. Chapter 1

_warning i do not own hetalia and its rated m for a reason _

You sat at the table awaiting your fiancé, Germany. It was your favorite reastrant called 'lil Italy' The only thing was he was late and not just 3 or minutes lat he was 3 hours long. feli the store owner came out with his phone and held it to her ear "_" you heard the German voice fill your ear and you smiled that is until you her "we are through"

You looked at the phone than threw it at the nearest thing (it landed in the fountain) and ran to the bathroom tripping several times over chairs on the way. you threw up in the toilet and sat in the corner opposite of the stall fiddling with the ring on your finger 'he told me we'd be together forever that is the only reason I...' you held your head and started crying harder

You heard a quiet knocking on the bathroom door and feli walked in. you saw him and stood up immediately turning you back to him to straighten up than you looked back at him. "Sorry for all of the damage ill pay for everything send me the bill" 'though i don't know how I will afford it'

He shook his head "no _ I don't want you to-"

You cut him off "send the bill to me and I will pay it. Good night Italy" with that you storm out without your purse or anything else. You ran bare foot (you lost your skinny heals somewhere along the way) to your flat and threw yourself on the bed. For some reason things where starting to get black around the edges and you close your eyes 'maybe I'm just dizzy from all this stress some sleep will do me good'

Feli's P.o.v

he arrived at your flat and looked surprised 'this place is bigger than one of my closets I wonder why Germany has her living here' than he looked at your (h/c) hair laid out as a halo around your head you making whimpering noises and sweating like a mad man on crack. He brushed some of it to the side of your head and felt your forehead '_ has a fever not good' he stepped out into the hall so he won't disturb you and called Germany

"Hello" feli said in the phone

"Yeah what is it" feli could hear moaning in the background as the German talked

"_ is dyeing she has a high fever and she isn't waking when I took her fever"

Ludwig growled "and like I give a -ahh Taylor don't do that-" a female voice cut in -well hurry up damnit-

"Germany are you cheating on _? how could you don't you know she is very special" he half yelled half said like his brother 'now I see why Romano calls him a potato bastard'

"listen feli I don't give a rats ass about _ we broke up tonight she is useless to me anyways so don't call this phone about her anymore" there was a click on the end of the phone line and feli slammed his phone shut trying to breathe in and out I need to stop before I become my brother it usually helps if I have pasta I can take _ home with me and that way she won't have to stay in this small room she might feel better at the house anyways' he picked you up and carried you to his car where he drove you to his house.

he laid you down in his spare bedroom and made sure you had some water he took his thermometer and stuck it in your mouth 'uh oh 108' he looked at his picture medical dictionary that had been a gift from Germany on his birthday. You had gotten him what he truly wanted an editable cake made out of -drum roll please- PASTA topped with one of Romano and Antonio's tomato. The dictionary said that skin on skin contact eases a dictionary and it showed a guy with his shirt of pressed on against a girl. a blush spredded across Feli's cheeks he pulled out other medical dictionaries and even looked it up online but they all said the same thing ... him living his biggest fantasy 'what if she brushes my curl if she does I won't be able to control myself'. he shivered at the thought of _ grabbing his curl and pulling it. 'calm down _ needs you have to help her' with that thought he stripped down to his boxers and stripped you down to your bra and panties blushing hard and curled up against your back as soon as he got like this he fell asleep quickly. Little did you to know your temperature instantly cooled as soon as he touched yours

Back To You: 1 Month Later

You let out a dry silent scream as you woke up to a parch throat and a strange room. the wallpaper were decorated with pasta noodle texture and in the chair beside you Italy laid asleep making little ~ve as he slept hugging a little teddy bear you gave him when he was little

"Why am I here Italy" you said aloud as if he herd you but he just let out a breath and turned in the chair cuddling the teddy bear and sighing. You grabbed the water and took a gulp and weekly got up than you used the bed to guide you to the wall and from the wall you used it to the bathroom you checked the water ' shit no period you did the mental math and look down at your belly 'is there anyone in there?'

Feli knocked on the door "are you alright _ I am glad you finally woke up"

"uh Italy abbiamo un problema" you called through the door and opened it so you could look at him "maybe we should make some pasta I am hungry" his eyes widened and you could tell he was trying not to jump up and down "pasta pasta pasta" he hummed to himself suddenly lost in lala land and you couldn't help but laugh at his short attention span "can you cook it sorry I still feel dizzy"

Feli looked worriedly over at your (e/c) "really even after a month of sleep?"

"A month" you screamed and face -palmed this mentally confirmed your suspisions

he grabbed your hand "sì come on" he dragged you into the kitchen you looked at him as he put on his 'kiss the cook apron' and started cooking "so _ what is the problem" you looked at him and noticed he was staring back at you seriously

"Iamfreakingoutbecuaseithinki ampregnatandludwigbrokeupwit hme" you blurted out

You watched him drop his spatula and stare at you than down at your belly than up at you again "can you say that again"

"I might be pregnant and Ludwig broke up with me" you said slower this time

"How" he whispered starring at the floor now

You raised your eyebrow "has Antonio given you the birds and the bees talk yet?" he nodded and you sighed he wanted an explanation as to how did you get into this mess so you gave him the shortened version "he proposed to me and I was stupid enough to fall for that trick he imitated Russia saying ' become one with me _ I want to stay with you for the rest of my life' long story short we did it in the back of his van and then he dumped me the next day after he had used me"

Italy picked up his spatula and looked at the counter and whispered either to himself or to you "so that means you can't be mine"

* * *

i know i know everyone is oc


	2. Chapter 2

"so you can't be mine?"

The small Italian gripped the knife in his hand strongly as you showed him the bruise on your neck that was in the shape of Germany "physically no" the look he was giving you reminded you of his short tempered brother... you figured that he needed time and slipped out of the front door to go to your flat if it still is mine

You felt a grip on your wrist and you turned to see the small Italian gripping your wrist "please_ don't go" you felt confused as he dragged you into the kitchen. He put on the sauce and noodles on the stove "I thought you were hungry you should leave hungry" he paused and looked up at you "hey _? What about mentally" his voice was cheerful and kind of hard to resist like he was a child asking for candy.

You laid your head on the counter to avoid the equally cute gaze that reminded you of a puppy and spoke what you really thought. "I don't know." You herd Italy take a hug breath and you turned to leave again but he just grabbed your wrist

"No _! Please don't go stay with me" and just like that somehow you couldn't say no

Later that night you felt a huge pain in your stomach and jerked awake you may have not moved from that spot but you still couldn't sleep. Not 5 minutes after you heard the phone ring you know the saying curiosity killed the cat well it's about to get a whole new meaning. But hey you were just curious as to why someone would be calling at 3 in the morning. You picked up the noodle shaped phone quietly and put it to your ear

You herd Romano's deep voice in the phone"it's done that potato loving German bastardo is dead. You put down the phone just as carefully and tip toed into the bathroom where you would have better light. Checking in the mirror you saw your red bruise saying you were Ludwig's property was now gone and there was no proof of it ever being there. It didn't take you much longer to realize you lost the baby.

Feli knocked on the door and came in his face flushed as he looked at you backing away from him "you killed - and -I lostthe baby" you screamed and began slink down the wall

his face flushed even more seeing you in pain "you herd- no let me explain please_" he pulled you up and you tried to get away but he managed to pull you back into a tighter hug "I told Romano about Germany calming you and about what he had did to you I didn't know that he was going to send his big scary people with guns after Ludwig" he pulled your chin to face his face "Please _ forgive me" than he took your silence as a incentive to explain himself more his face turning redder and redder as he kept talking "I called Francis afterward...and he explained what really goes on when a country ... ... um does it with a island and how the more powerful countries claims the islands territory as their own. He said that in almost an instant that island -if it is a female- becomes pregnant and if anything happens to daddy country than the baby country dies I'm sorry I didn't know"

He gripped your shoulders and held you until you stopped crying and to tell the truth you felt a relief. It wasn't as if you didn't care about your baby it was just that you figured the poor baby would be better off in heaven than with just a mom to raise it. "Hey Feli you know what would make it up" you could barely whisper due to the crying

He finished your sentence "PASTA "he smiled sadly and pulled you into a semi death hug. You followed him into the kitchen and you could see him in his kiddy tone again " hey _?" you walked up beside him and he grabbed your hand "will you be mines yet?

time skip~ the next day

You were glad that Italy didn't come to the meeting today. to tell the truth both him and his brother hadn't for the last month but his absence today helped you focus a little as you laid your head on the desk praying for the meeting to be over before you died of boredom. Your mind wandered to last night's conversation. 'he asked me to be his but...' even though you wanted to say no you didn't say anything because now for the first time in your life you were confuse about what your really wanted. in fact he asked you again 30 minutes later at dinner but you said no this time showing pretty much how unsure you really were half of you really wanted to except Feli's offer because if he was willing to have his brother kill Ludwig for you what else would he do for you. You were jerked out of your thoughts as you felt an ice cold hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see Iceland "oh sorry guess I fell asleep" he had his creepy gaze on you and it was staring a little too hard

Suddenly you heard a kolkolkolnoise and a sunflower was shoved into your face. "Become one with me_ da? You jumped backward out of shock and felt Francis reach around your waist and grab you boobs "ohhonhon no can do mon cheire is mine you creep" you elbowed him in the chest and ran but Gilbert grabbed your arm bruising it. "NO _belongs to me see Ludwig left her to me in his will." author grabbed your wrist and the will and ripped the will into pieces spiting on it "no you git she is mine" America grabbed you from his grip and smiled "no fear your super hero is here" but sealand grabbed your wrist and they began to have a tug -a-war with you "no she is going to be my mommy like daddy said" "no she is going to be my wife"

suddenly you saw both of them freeze as a gun was pressed to their backs you saw what looked to be one of Romano's mafia people picking you up out of their hands and looking at you "come with me if you want to live" while one other talked into a walkie talkie "cognata is secured I repeat cognata is secured" someone responded "ten-four" just as you got outside of the building the man who was carrying you sat you down on your feet "sorry we are late we kind of had some people to track down before we came here. Romano told us to watch you and to make sure that you were kept safe apparently you are worth a lot to the Vargas brothers please don't tell Romano you know he will-" you saw him flinch and you stopped him

"Don't worry I won't tell" you looked up at him

He looked at the sun that was setting "well we better get you to where ever you want to go where to Miss _?"

You leaned on him suddenly tiered "home take me home"

He picked you up and headed toward your flat "on it"

"no don't that's not home" he looked down at you confused and you continued "home is with Feli and that silly little curl of his and his pasta loving childish attitude" you heard someone say into the walkie talkie "the cat is out" and you recognized Romano's voice saying " ten -four way to go little bro"

The stranger holding you smiled "boss said you'd come around."

You blushed hard "I didn't it's just that Feli is so kind and what happened in the UN and ..." suddenly you where at lost for how you felt you really didn't know how to describe it. The man holding you just chuckled and took you home.

At Feli's house Italy was waiting for you at the front door anxiously "are you okay Romano told me you where attacked today I should have been there" he looked down at your now bruised arms and his face flushed "you know what will make it better-"

You stopped him by grabbing his uperarms and pulling into what Francis would call 'a mama's kiss' and you pulled away from him "I love you"

He gasped and looked at you and you looked back with the same intensity making a small mental note that his cheeks were now brighter than his brother's bright tomatoes "_-_" he pulled you into a deeper kiss

when you both broke a way for air you pressed your head against his matching your lips to his to "hey Feli"

"Yes _" he looked you strait in the eye

"Be mine"


End file.
